Shattered Glass
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: A sequel to Broken Glass. Clove gets a chance to start over while going to college with her best friend and her twin brother. But when her twin brother falls for her sworn campus enemy, what was already broken has became shattered. How will things repare themselves for Clove? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm here for a sequel! I know people really liked Broken Glass so I decided to write a sequel to it. So this one is Clove, Isabelle, and Jett in college. I really hope this one is as liked or liked even more than Broken Glass. And here it is. The sequel to Broken Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 1 - New Start

Clove POV

Tomorrow's the day. Isabelle and I head off the college. Our moms said they had something special to tell us. We sat on my couch and we were texting each other so no one could hear our conversation. Jett walked into the room and saw us.

"What are you two doing here?" Jett demanded.

"Um, I live here and she's here because we are doing college prep because we start college in a little over two weeks," I stated firmly.

"Can you guys leave? Our mom said she has a surprise for me," he fought to me.

We both shot up. "We were told the same thing," Isabelle said looking straight at Jett.

"Actually we wanted to speak to all of you," my mom said as she and Isabelle's mom walked into the room.

We all sat down in a row. My phone buzzed and I looked down. Isabelle texted me.

_Are we in trouble or something?_

I rolled my eyes.

_I wish I knew._

Our moms sat down.

"First of all, none of you are in trouble," my mom started.

We all let out our breathes which we were all holding in.

"We were wondering if you all would be okay with sharing a residence," Isabelle's mom stated.

"We already know that you, Clove and Jett would probably be okay with that," our mom started.

"And Clove and Isabelle, you guys were planning on sharing residence anyways," Isabelle's mom added.

"But Isabelle and Jett. Are two okay sharing a residence if Clove is also there?" our mom finished.

I looked between the two of them. They never really got along. I am sort of the reason the tolerate each other. They were both nodding. I guess I'm worth tolerating. Jett loves me more than anyone and Isabelle has been my best friend since preschool.

"Alright kids. Go get everything you need. We will be paying rent and all you need to do is not get kicked out. You're going to head off tomorrow to get settled before you all start college. You are all so lucky you are all enrolled in the same college," our moms said before walking out of the room.

"Wait. You got into the same school as us?" I asked hugging my brother once he nodded.

"Yup. I'm going to get my stuff. Mom said we get our choice of which of our cars we wanted to take. You okay with mine? I'll drive both ways every day and take both of you anywhere you want to go," Jett said popping out of his seat and going up the stairs.

"So we're going to school with your twin? Oh. Yay!" Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Oh stop whining! It's cheaper for our parents and we don't have to hang out with Jett at all. We only have Jett is the morning at night. All day, we are at college," I yelled pushing her before dashing upstairs.

"We aren't even staying on campus. I can't believe it," Isabelle joked while we finished packing up.

Isabelle tossed me a picture in a frame from my nightstand. It was the picture of Jett and me jumping of a dock. I set in my purple storage box I keep at the end of my bed. It was metal with a bug latch. We didn't need to take any furniture. Our parents took it upon themselves to have the house furnished for us. I'm pretty sure my mom took charge of getting everything furnished. We took all of our suitcases, storage boxes, bags, school supplies, electronics, and everything else. We went out to Jett's car and loaded in everything. Our moms were going to come with us, bring anything we can't bring, to say goodbye and to make sure we get settled.

I think they are truly coming to make sure Jett and Isabelle can get along in the house so they don't end tearing each other apart.

_*The next Morning*_

We wake up and head out to Jett's car. Jett's driving with me in shotgun and Isabelle behind me. I turn blue tooth on my iPhone and set up Jett's car so we can listen to music from my phone without plugging it it. I set my phone on shuffle. The fist song came on and we all started singing along. We all loved this song. It is Radioactive by The Imagine Dragons.

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

By the end of the song, we were all laughing. I don't know how I'm such a great singer but Jett isn't. We're twins for crying out loud. We listened to my music until we pulled into a nice house a few blocks away from the school. We started unpacking the cars. All my luggage was purple or light blue, Jett's was navy and black, and Isabelle used only sunset orange and bright yellow for her luggage. Once all the luggage was inside and our moms left, we started looking around the house. There were rooms that were perfect for each of us. We ditched each of our separate luggage into our own rooms. Jett got the room with a added on bathroom while Isabelle and my rooms didn't have our own individual bathrooms but we are sharing the main bathroom. In other words, girl bathroom and boy bathroom. Of course we were allowed to use each other's bathroom when needed though.

We stepped out onto the back deck to see a huge backyard with a pool and hot tub. I pulled Jett and Isabelle into a big hug.

Today, our college lives start to begin.

**Chapter one of the Broken Glass sequel. I really hope everyone likes it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now! I was busy all day and I just got home from Sunday Night Horror Movies at the local theater. It was a good movie though. It was The Silence of the Lambs. It was a really good movie. It wasn't really scary but it was pretty creepy. Anyways. Thanks to my reviewers. Here is chapter two of Shattered Glass.**

**BTW, Cashmere and Gloss are also members of this college. They are seniors. They run the top sorority and the top fraternity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 2 - The New Enemy

Clove POV

It was early morning and Isabelle and I were getting ready. I was curling my hair and I tied it into pig tails. Isabelle was fixing her hair into a ballerina bun. I turned up the radio once We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift came on. We sung along.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Jett knocked on the door when the song finished. We came out and Jett led us to to the car. I was wearing a white tee and red skinny jeans. I pulled on my black hoodie and zipped it half up on the way out. I adjusted my grey booties with the glittery buckles. All three of us were going to university to be doctors. I looked at Isabelle in the rear view mirror. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck. She also was wearing her purple and white cowboy boots with high heels. Jett was in a black long sleeved shirt which he pushed up to the sleeves. He was also wearing loose jeans and his favorite skate shoes. We pulled up to the school. We saw sororities and fraternities.

"Thank god we aren't parts of those. I would not want to go through hazing," Isabelle said from the backseat.

We walked to the main school building. This school was awesome. For this first day, we just had a chance to socialize. Isabelle and I decided to go check out sororities. Even though we weren't joining, we need to figure out which sororities have people we need to avoid. We walked up to this huge lilac building. It was the main sorority. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by this peppy blonde who just looked like and older version of Glimmer.

"Hey ladies. I'm Cashmere. I am a senior in the sorority house. Basically, everything from here comes from me," she basically glowed.

"Ya. We're just here to look around. We actually have off-campus living," I said dragging Isabelle out of the house.

"Well chickies. I guys if you have to have off-campus living, you must really not be wanted on campus," Cashmere said following us out crossing her arms.

I whipped around to face her. I started to run at her but Isabelle held me back until Cashmere went inside.

"She's not worth it Clover," Isabelle whispered to me.

...

Last few hours left before we could head home. All the sororities have there pledges. I watched Cashmere lead a bunch of girls, who I assume are her pledges, into the area Isabelle and I were hanging out it. We quickly made sure no one could see us while we watched Cashmere

"Alright ladies. Pledge challenge number one. Alright. Everyone get in line. We'll ask you a question. If you get it wrong, you will have ice water dumped on your head," cashmere said while walking back and forth along the line of girls.

I watched as two other seniors grabbed bucket full of water with ice in it. Oh no. I saw someone standing in the line I recognized.

Desiree.

She was third in line. I remember her saying she might be coming to this school to get her education to be a lawyer. I ignored the first two girls' questions. I saw she was also in the white shorts and purple tee. She stood facing Cashmere.

"Desiree. What are the official Alpha Kappa Chi colors?" Cashmere asked.

"Purple and white," she said with a smile.

The girls dumped the ice water all over Desiree. She looked shocked. I don't blame her. Purple and white are the colors.

"The correct colors are amethyst and pearl," Cashmere said pushing Desiree out of the line while the other girls grabbed new buckets.

I went to Jett's car with Isabelle. She had brought a fluffy towel for some reason. I took it from her and ran to Desiree. She stood away from the group. I set the towel onto her shoulders and hugged her.

"You okay Foxface?" I asked.

"Clove! Why are you here?" she asked wrapping the towel tighter around herself.

"Well I'm here for the medical school program they offer here," I explained.

"No. I meant here right now watching the Alpha Kappa Chi sorority hazing?" she said lightly shoving me.

"Well we were here before you all arrived and where we were sort of prevented us from having a path out. But seriously. Are you okay?" I demanded.

"I'm fine. You guys should probably get out of her before Cashmere catches you guys. Thanks for letting me use the towel," she said before handing the towel it Isabelle.

"No problem. See you tomorrow," we said together for heading to Jett's car.

We saw Jett leaning against his car. He was laughing. We all got in his car.

"Man. I saw some of the boys from Gamma Zeta Pi in action. They are a joke. Especially the leader. Gloss," he said.

"Well we started watching a sorority hazing. It is awful," I said looking out the window.

"The worst part is we know someone who was being hazed," Isabelle added leaning forward.

"Well that sucks. I am so glad to not be apart of any hazing," Jett sighed pulling into the driveway.

"Wow. The ride feels so short when everyone in the car is whining about idiots," Isabelle giggled while hopping out of the car.

I started to undo my seat belt but Jett stopped me.

"I know you Clove. After this first day, I can tell something is bothering you," he said.

"I saw Desiree being hazed by my new sworn campus enemy," I said looking at my hands that were folded on my lap.

Jett kissed my cheek then we got out off his car and went inside. I went straight to my room. I pulled on my tan leopard print pajama pants with dark brown spots and red spots that were shaped like hearts. I pulled on a white tank top. I went downstairs and grabbed a chocolate pudding.

"Something wrong?" a voice said shocking me back to reality.

"I just can't stand to see Desiree being hazed," I said turning to the voice realizing it's Isabelle.

She hugged me. It was her way of telling me that everything will be alright. I knew it wouldn't. Not with my new sworn campus enemy.

Cashmere is my newest enemy.

**And this is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Mama's here with an update earlier today. Chelsea Hunger Games Fan. Thanks for the movie recommendations. I wasn't asking for recommendations but I just might watch those. I now present chapter three of Shattered Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I, The Other Katniss Everdeen, do not own the Hunger Games. I also do not own anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 3 - Not Possible

Clove POV

Saturday. First day of the first weekend. Isabelle and I were planning on spending the day shopping with Desiree. I pinned my hair into a a bun while Isabelle pulled her hair into a high, sporty ponytail. We went to my room to get ready. I slipped on a tan tank top and pulled on my tan knitted top with sequins woven in. I slipped on some acid washed jeans and some neon skate shoes. Isabelle 'borrowed' my cheetah print tee and my yellow light jacket. She pulled on her plan skinny jeans and her striped runners. We heard someone knock on the door. Isabelle went to answer to door while I ran to Jett.

"Jett, can I take the car keys?" I asked.

"Where you going?" he asked holding the keys above my head.

I smirked. "Isabelle, Desiree and I are going shopping," I stated crossing my arms.

"I guess you can have the keys," he said dropping the keys into my hands.

I rolled my eyes as I went outside. I hopped in the driver side. Isabelle hopped in shotgun wile Desiree was in the back.

"So how's Alpha Kappa Chi?" I asked looking at Desiree.

"Pretty good. The official 'You are now an Alpha Kappa Chi sister' thing is tonight. You better both show up," she sighed.

"We'll be there. We might even drag Jett there with us," I smirked.

"Wait, shouldn't you be getting ready with the other Alpha Kappa Chi pledges?" Isabelle asked.

"Actually I was hoping we could get out hair and nails done while we're at the mall," she sighed.

"Of course! We'll do it last though so it stays nice. Oh! You should so let us do your makeup!" I smiled.

"Of course!" Desiree giggled.

She knows my skill with makeup.

_*After The Mall* _

We pull into my driveway. I see an unknown car in the driveway. We get all of our bags out of the vehicle. We head inside.

"We're back Jett!" I yelled.

"In the living room! Clove, can you come in here? There is someone I want you to meet!" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my bags on the counter. Isabelle and Desiree did the same thing. We walked into the living room. I saw Cashmere and my smile dropped.

"What's the she-devil doing here?" I asked.

Jett looked nervously between the two of us before grabbing my arm and pulling my out of the room.

"So you know Cashmere? I know she is that Gloss's twin but I feel like we could have something special. Please except her," he begged.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I grabbed Desiree and Isabelle out of the living room and into the kitchen. We grabbed our bags and went to my room. We played music while we did Desiree's makeup along with ours. We played Try by Pink.

_Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_  
_How it all turned to lies?_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_  
_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

I smiled once all the makeup was done. Desiree then burst into my closet. She grabbed a long black tank top dress with plenty of gold details. Meaning a gold belt and a gold lace pattern on my back. She handed my my black pumps with the gold lace over top. They look perfect together. She ran to Isabelle's room and then came back. She pulled out a blood red strapless floor length gown. She threw it is Isabelle and then grabbed some red stilettos for her. We walked to my car once we completely ready. We went to the the Alpha Kappa Chi house and helped Desiree get ready. After that, all three of us went to the hall. I saw Jett already there in a tuxedo. I snuck up on my brother and grabbed him. He jumped and turned to me. He lifted me off the ground. He set me down and kissed my forehead after moving my mess of hair out of the way. I hugged him as Cashmere started introducing the Aloha Kappa Chi pledges. Desiree was introduced last. She was in a single-strapped, floor-length pink dress. The front part without a strap on it was twisted over to her waist. She came down the steps to us. We hugged her. A voice startled me.

"Care to dance?" the voice asked.

I whipped around to see someone who looked like a male Cashmere. Apparently this was her twin brother, Gloss. I took his hand and we danced. I saw Desiree, Isabelle and Jett watching me. After the dance, I walked back to Desiree and Isabelle. I dragged them onto the dance floor and we danced as a group to California Girls by Katy Perry. **(A/N I am not putting in the lyrics.) **After that, the Alpha Kappa Chi pledges were supposed to go stand on the steps to get there pins. I ignored all the girls who got there pins until Desiree.

"I am forced to announce Desiree will not be an Alpha Kappa Chi sister. She has presented actions that make her unsuited to be one of us. She doesn't know anything about Alpha Kappa Chi and many more offences. I don't know of any girl more unsuited to be an Alpha Kappa Chi sister. Please just go. And you can keep the dress. Only Alpha Kappa Chi sisters should wear these dresses. If one doesn't, we never want it back," Cashmere said.

Desiree pushed off the steps and out of the building. Isabelle and I followed her and hugged her.

"They aren't worth it. Let's head to our place. We could probably convince our families to let you stay at our place," I said to her.

She nodded. Only one thing was in my mind.

We need revenge.

**And thus ends chapter three. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm here to deliver an update. Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who have favorited and followed my story. So I think I should let you all on on something. On the fifteenth or maybe the sixteenth, my parents are taking my brother and I on vacation. I'll try to update as many times as I can until then. I believe we're getting back on the 24th or 25th but I'm not 100% certain. I probably will update again today but no promises. I still need to pack for the trip. Don't judge! I'm doing my laundry today so I can pack! All my final prep will be done tomorrow. I'll probably try to update on the fifteenth or maybe the sixteenth (I'm not 100% certain when we are leaving) because we aren't leaving until the afternoon, my time. I'm sort of getting off track because now I'm just blubbering on about my trip because I'm super excited for it. Here is chapter four of Shattered Glass.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 4 - Lost In Thought

Clove POV

I just got of the phone with my mom and Isabelle's mom. It was decided Desiree was going to join our residence system. I sat on my bed strumming my guitar until the doorbell rang. I relaxed.

"Jett! Door!" No response. "Isabelle! Desiree! Door!" Still no response.

I remember no one else is here. Isabelle and Desiree went to pick out groceries and Jett is who-knows-where. I adjusted my pigtails before going to the door. I opened it only to see the person I wish was dead.

Cashmere.

I start to shut the door but Cashmere caught the door with her foot and pushed it open into my face. I stumbled back and Cashmere burst in.

"Where's Jett? Is he home?" she asked.

"The real question is what are you doing here? Get out! I do not want you on the property ever again!" I exclaimed.

"That is no way to talk to your brother's girlfriend!" She screeched turning to me.

"Excuse me? My brother hasn't ditched you yet? After you broke one of my best friend's hearts, I thought you were going to be out of our life in an instant!" I barked stepping closer to her.

Cashmere stepped back and looked at me. "For once, I don't hate your outfit," she smirked.

I was in some dark denim jeans I customized with patches of gold glitter I dusted on. The rest had clear glitter. I was in a plain back tee with a silver belt around my waist. I was in my dark grey booties with black straps and silver glitter buckles. I had on a black headband with a silver flower on one side.

"Flattery will get you no where. Seriously. Jett isn't home and get out. I'll be talking to Jett about you," I said leading her to the door and shoving her outside.

I locked the door. I texted everyone saying that the door was locked and the first person home should use the spare key. I head up to my room. I decide to play an actual song. I decided to play You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see ‒_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That can light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you,_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see ‒_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see ‒_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

I brush my hair off my face. I here someone clapping. I turn around to see Cashmere.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't lock the back door," she explained. "You're really good with music. I wish-"

"Shut up and get out," I said pushing her to the front door.

I unlocked the door and shoved her outside. I went and locked the back door too. I watched until she drove away. I then unlocked the door and texted everyone the door was unlocked. I went to the couch and started to watch TV. I picked show called World's Weirdest Restaurants. **(A/N I love that show!)** It isn't long until Isabelle and Desiree burst through the door with groceries. I come and help them unpack and to let them in on what happened with Cashmere.

"Guys. So Cashmere stopped by today. She said the Jett didn't break up with her," I said putting some cake mix in the cupboard.

Isabelle dropped a box of cereal. "He didn't after what she did to Desiree?" she demanded.

I shook my head and Desiree slammed her hand on the counter. "That jerk!" she screamed.

"Guys. I know he is my brother and you know I love him but I say we ignore him until he breaks up with the she-devil," I said.

The girls nodded right before Jett burst through the door.

"Hey ladies. I'm back," he said to us.

None of us responded so Jett gave us weird looks.

This will be really hard.

**And here it is! The forth chapter! If everyone likes this story, I might even do a third book in this series. Not sure yet. Please review, favorite, and follow. You do not need an account to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I decided to updater again today. This will be a short note because my other one was so long. I have a special surprise for everyone in this chapter. I'm smiley right now because I think this will surprise some people. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 5 - Not Expected

Desiree POV

Saturday movie marathon. The newest tradition started for the three of us. Clove was laying upside down on the couch, I am sitting with crossed legs and Isabelle was laying on her stomach like a kid on the floor. We were watching Revenge Of The Bridesmaids. This is an awesome movie. Clove wasn't really paying attention though. She was busy texting someone. Everything was nice and quiet until the doorbell rang. Clove stopped texting the person she was. She sat up straight then pushed herself to her feet. She walked to the door. We heard the door open and then Clove scream. Isabelle and I both exchange a look before running to the door. We saw Clove with her arms wrapped around Cato. I saw Marvel pop around from behind Cato and I ran at him. I jumped at him and knocked him down. Isabelle just stood there laughing.

"Aw! Young love!" she joked.

Clove let go of Cato and I rolled off of Marvel. I pulled Marvel to his feet and led him inside. Cato picked Clove up off the ground and over his shoulder. We all went to the living room. Cato pulled Clove onto his lap and Marvel did the same with me. Isabelle sat alone. Clove broke the silence.

"What are you guys doing in town?" she asked.

"We decided it would be awesome to come see our girlfriends and Jett," Cato explained.

As if on cue, Jett walked into the living room.

"Hey Jett," Cato and Marvel said in union.

"Hey guys. What are you doing in town?" Jett replied.

"Visiting," they stated in perfect union again.

"Hey ladies. How are you three?" Jett asked us.

None of us said anything. Cato and Marvel gave us weird looks.

"What with the third degree to Jett, ladies?" Cato asked us.

"Until further notice, Jett is dead to us," Clove explained.

"What did he do?" Marvel asked me.

Clove and I nodded. We both leaned to whisper to Cato and Marvel.

"Jett isn't ditching a girl because she's pretty even though she broke my heart and tried to ruin all three of our lives," I whispered to Marvel.

The boys both nodded. Clove leaned into Cato chest while I got off Marvel's lap and leaned into his side. He put an arm around me.

"Come on! Cato! Marvel! Please don't tell me you guys are going to start ignoring me too!" Jett barked.

No one responded. Jett huffed before exiting the room.

"This is so mean," Marvel said.

I couldn't argue but Jett deserved this. Clove tried to lighten the mood. She put some music on and we all sung along. She played Funhouse by Pink. **(A/N I am not certain if this is the clean version.)**

_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down_  
_Throw you out_  
_Screaming down the halls_  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
_This museum full of ash_  
_Once a tickle_  
_Now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
_All the laughter from before_  
_I'd rather live out on the street_  
_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers_  
_Called the maids_  
_We'll try to exorcise this place_  
_Drag my mattress to the yard_  
_Crumble tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
_My key don't fit my lock no more_  
_I'll change the drapes_  
_I'll break the plates_  
_I'll find a new place_  
_Burn this fucker down_

_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dadadada_  
_Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo doo_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

After the music, Cato tossed Isabelle a DVD for us to watch. He brought Dinner For Schmucks. Clove looked into his eyes.

"How long are you guys in town for?" she asked.

"A week-ish," Cato said.

"Ish?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe longer, maybe shorter," Marvel explained.

Cato phone started buzzing. He looked at the text. he sighed before standing up knocking Clove to the ground.

"Cato!" she yelled.

"You know not to stay sitting on me when my phone buzzes," he said helping her up. "We gotta go," he added grabbing Marvel which caused me to fall face first onto the couch.

"Bye ladies!" they yelled before running out of the door.

We rolled our eyes. They left their DVD. Well they'll be back another time. We take out the movie and go make supper.

This is a game changer.

**And this is chapter five. I hope everyone liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Okay first, Supersmiles (guest) I have been considering both of those ideas but, about the second thing, you need to remember that they can hardly stand each other. Also, I have something I need to address for everyone else. Last night, I started checking out reviews, favorites, and follows. I feel like people are not caring about this story. If people just don't care, I'm not going to write a third book into this series and I'm definitely not going to drag on this story. There are parts I can cut out but still have a pretty good story. I mean if people don't care about this, why put time and effort into it when I have other ideas to turn into stories? If you're reading and enjoying this, let me know! Please! I like this story! Anyway, I'm over thinking this as I write it and I'm putting myself in a really bad mood. I don't want this chapter to become my bad mood chapter. Here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 6 - Needed

Clove POV

Man! I need to fall asleep! I am so tired. Cato and Marvel took my entire crew to a weird light show. I am so tired though. I pull my blanket onto me and close my eyes. I hear my door open and I look up. I watch Jett slowly enter my room. He sat on my bed beside me. I sat up and leaned my head against my brother. He pulled me into a hug. I obviously took his offer.

I missed my brother while we were ignoring him.

"Alright princess. Spill your guts. Why are you guys ignoring me?" he asked.

I get up and go to my door. I lock it. Isabelle and Desiree do not need to know I'm talking to Jett. I came and sit down so I am exactly facing my brother. I pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Jett. We're just a bit mad. You didn't break up with Cashmere after what she did to Desiree and all of us. We truly thought you would do that for us. But we were wrong and that stung worst than everything," I explained falling onto my brother.

"Clove. Look at me," he said pushing me so I look into his eyes. "I'm not breaking up with Cashmere. I'm planning to humiliate her. But for right now, I need to act like I don't care about Desiree's feelings. And I need you to keep acting like you know nothing about my plan. If it is going to work, everything needs to stay as it is. But please do not tell anyone about my plan. Believe me. I will make Cashmere pay for what she is doing. She will suffer and I will make that happen," she said staring into my eyes the whole time.

"First of all. Blink already! You're scaring me!" I said. "Second, make the she-devil suffer."

Jett nodded and left my room. I curl up and pull my blanket up to my chin. Tomorrow will be interesting.

I hope.

_*The Next Day, After Schooling* _

We just get home and we gather around my computer. Well, we being Isabelle, Desiree, and myself. We heard a rumor being passed around school. It was about the Alpha Kappa Chi and Gamma Zeta Pi houses throwing a huge end of semester party. The end of the semester was approaching really quickly.

"We're in," I said leaning back from my computer.

"Hey Clove, look," Desiree said pointing at some part of the invite.

I looked and saw it was a box saying 'I would like to perform' and it was a check box. I checked it off but both girls need to know they will be performing with me. They both are wonderful singers. We head up to my room and pick to sing Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. **(A/N There is no way to kind clean lyrics to a Ke$ha song.)**

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_  
_Zip your lips like a padlock_  
_And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox_  
_I dont really care where you live at_  
_Just turn around boy and let me hit that_  
_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_  
_Just show me where your dick's at_

_Music's up_  
_Listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love_  
_With this song_  
_So just hush_  
_Baby shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop talking that_  
_Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Boy come on get your rocks off_  
_Come put a little love in my glove box_  
_I wanna dance with no pants on_  
_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_  
_So cut to the chase kid_  
_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_  
_I wanna be naked_  
_But you're wasted_

_Music's up_  
_Listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love_  
_With this song_  
_So just hush_  
_Baby shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop talking that_  
_Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_You be delaying,_  
_You always be saying some shit_  
_You say I'm playing,_  
_I'm never laying the bitch_  
_Sayin' "blah, blah blah"_  
_'cause I don't care who you are_  
_In this bar_  
_It only matters who I is_

_Stop talking that Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

We smiled by the time we finished the song. We pulled into a group hug. We decide to go out to the pool. I sat on the deck with my guitar trying to play Blah Blah Blah, Isabelle sat by the pool in a lounge chair, and Desiree dove into the pool and leaned into a corner.

"I think this party will need a big twist," Isabelle smirked.

I rolled my eyes before picking up a foam football. I threw it as Isabelle which knocked her into the pool. Desiree and I started laughing. She hopped out of the pool and filled a bucket with pool water.

"Not while I have my guitar!" I yelled at Isabelle.

She looked at Desiree who nodded. Desiree ran up to me and stole my guitar out of my hands. Isabelle dumped the water on my head while Desiree put my guitar inside. I ran after Isabelle and Desiree chased me. I pushed Isabelle into the pool and Desiree tackled me into the pool. We ended up laughing. We all went inside.

"Clove!" both girls yell as they burst into my room.

I fell off my bed.

"What?" I barked at the girls as they pulled me to my feet.

"Your guitar disappeared!" they screamed in union.

"Jett probably took it. We both play and he probably forgot his guitar," I sigh.

They look at each other and shrug. They leave my room. I sneak out to Jett's room. He is playing my guitar. He'll bring it to my room when he is done. I flicked my wet hair over my shoulder and I go to my room.

I know more than I need to.

**And this is chapter six. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just for all off my readers, I'm going to make this an extra long chapter (or at least try to) since I have stuff I need to do to prep for my trip. School starts in early September for me and I'm super excited!Hey, sue me! I actually like school! Anyways it's time for the last update before my trip so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 7 - Confusion

Clove POV

Time to practice some guitar. I decide to play Sober by Pink. **(A/N There is a reason the song comes so early in the chapter.) **

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_  
_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_  
_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_  
_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah the sun is blinding_  
_I stayed up again_  
_Oh, I am finding_  
_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're my protection_  
_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_  
_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_  
_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_  
_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is calling?_  
_And it whispers to me softly come and play_  
_Ah, I am falling_  
_And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down_  
_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_  
_Looking for myself - SOBER [x2]_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_  
_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_  
_I have heard myself cry, never again_  
_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_How do I feel this good sober_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe_  
_Up High_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_How do I feel this good sober?_

_Will I ever feel this good sober?_  
_Tell me, No no no no no pain_  
_How do I feel this good sober?_

I place my guitar in it's case. I make my way to the stairs. At that moment, Desiree and Isabelle came sprinting from Isabelle's room and they ran into me. I was knocked down the stairs. I shut my eyes because I didn't want to see what was happening. I hit the bottom of the steps when I heard everyone in the house scream my name. I felt someone lift my head off the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Jett had lifted my head onto his lap. I saw Isabelle and Desiree sitting beside me. I sat up.

"Are you okay Clove?" Jett asked.

"I actually feel fine," I said sitting up.

"You sure? That was a pretty nasty fall," Desiree stated.

Isabelle started feeling my head. "There isn't even a bump," she said pushing herself to her feet.

I stood up and Jett stood up too and grabbed my arm. "You sure you're fine?" he asked.

I nodded. I walked to my computer. I had an e-mail saying that the party was moved up to tonight. I ran into the living room and ended flipping over the couch and smashing the coffee table. Isabelle stood up and Desiree ran into the room. They pulled me to my feet.

"Guys! The party is moved to tonight! We need to go to the mall to get some new dresses!" I yelled.

They nodded and I took Jett's keys. We drove to the mall. We went to the best dress store there. I lifted a silver, knee-length cocktail dress off the rack. it was a silver, sequined bust. I handed it to Desiree. Isabelle grabbed a dress but I didn't even look at it. I put it back on the rack and handed her an emerald dress. It was a single strapped knee-length dress with a gold belt at the natural waist.

"Green is my brother's favorite color," I said to her as I shoved the dress into her hands.

"So I should never wear green again?" she asked.

"Oh stop trying to deny it! You like my brother! Everyone knows it!" I said.

"As soon as he's tolerable, I let you know," she argued.

"You tolerate my brother because of me. Stop fighting it! Just admit you like him!" I added to my argument.

"No I don't!"

"Just go put on the dress," I sighed.

She rolled her eyes but went into the dressing room beside Desiree. Desiree popped out as soon as Isabelle shut the door. The dress looked perfect on her. I clapped my hands. Isabelle came out shortly after. They both looked perfect. Once they changed, I let them pick out my dress. I went into Desiree's change room. They shortly handed me a dress. It was a strapless dress that stopped mid calf. It was a nice lilac color. The bust and the entire skirt were tiered. It almost looked fluffy. The stomach part was lilac silk. There was also dark purple ribbon belt tied in a bow in the front. I rolled my eyes. This was the dress I picked for myself. I left it on the couch so I could try it on after. I giggled and went out of the room. The girls smiled bigger than ever. I changed back into my clothes and we went to pay. I saw Cashmere enter the store. She picked a dress that was identical to mine. I whispered to the cash register person to not let any girl leave with any dresses that matched other peoples' dresses. There was going to be a gig party and people shouldn't ever be caught in the same dress. We watched as the girls tried to pay but got turned down. I smiled as we walked away. We drove back to my place to get ready.

_*At the Party*_

It's party time. We show up at the Alpha Kappa Chi house. It was decided to be thrown and the Alpha Kappa Chi house over the Gamma Zeta Pi house. We danced until Jett took Cashmere's hand and took her to the front of the crowd. I watched as everyone turned to Jett. He looked in Cashmere's eyes.

"Cashmere. There is something I always wanted to tell you. I thought I would do it my sister's way," he said grabbed a jumbo can of Grape Crush.

Desiree and I exchanged glances. We both knew what he was going to do. He shook the can and sprayed it all over her. It was awesome because she was wearing a white dress and shoes. I grabbed an ice cream cone and handed it to Jett. He smashed it on her golden curls. It was awesome. He hopped off the stage and came to me. He hugged me making sure not to put his hand covered with ice cream on me. Desiree handed him a napkin and he wiped his hand. He then looked at Isabelle.

"Now I can ask out the girl I really want to be with he," he said dipping Isabelle.

He kissed her. I started laughing.

"Now I know this is a dream. You two would never admit your move for each other," I said.

"Clove, you sure falling down the stairs didn't affect your head?" Desiree asked putting her hand on my head.

"I'm fine," I said turning away.

I walked into a post. I fell into unconsciousness.

...

I wake up with a headache. I feel bandages wrapped around my head. I see Isabelle, Desiree, and Jett sitting in chairs asleep. I notice my brother stirring. I picked up a glass on water from my nightstand. I splash it onto everyone. They all wake up. They saw me awake and they all rushed over. Jett hugged me and i hugged him back.

"Clove, are you okay? That was a nasty fall!" Desiree said

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I got knocked out when I ran into a poll."

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked. "We couldn't wake you up after we knocked you down the stairs."

"No. I got knocked out at the end of the semester party," I argued.

"Clove! Listen to us! You must of been dreaming. The party hasn't happened yet. Girls, can you go tell the doctor Clove awake," Jett said.

They nodded and left. Jett sat down on the bed beside me.

"Clove. You must of been dreaming while you were out," he said hugging me.

"I guess so," I sighed relaxing my head on my brother's shoulder. "When are going to tell Isabelle you like her?"

"Never. She hates me. I don't need her to hate me more," he sighed.

I knew Isabelle liked him back but I wanted them to get together on their own. They both act like they hate each other but they both love each other. Suddenly, the door flew open and Cato and Marvel entered. Cato pulled me into his arms.

"We heard what happened. You okay?" Marvel asked.

I nodded. The doctor came back and kicked all of the boys out of the room. It was to see if i had a concussion because I was pretty much perfectly okay. I tested okay so I was free to leave. I rolled shotgun in my brother's car. Isabelle and Desiree rode in the back. We pulled into the driveway. I was still confused about everything that happened.

Was it a dream? Or was it a vision of the future?

I went to my room. I pulled my computer out. I opened my e-mail. There was no e-mail about the party being moved up. Maybe it was all a dream. I shake my head and go downstairs. I grabbed some food out of the kitchen and went into the living room. I flopped on the couch beside Jett and watched TV with them. We were watching Betty White's Off Their Rockers. Isabelle turned to me.

"Clove. That dream. Tell us about it. At what point did you know it was a dream?" she asked.

"It seemed like it was basically our life. I knew it was a dream-" I cut myself off.

I couldn't tell Jett and Isabelle about their feelings for one another. I want them to fall for one another naturally instead of because I interfered.

"When Cashmere decided to quit Alpha Kappa Chi in the dream," I finished.

"You seemed to hesitate there. You sure that is what convinced you it was a dream?" Desiree asked.

I nodded. I leaned back into my chair. I could tell no one believed that my dream was ended with Cashmere ditching Alpha Kappa Chi. I took a deep breath. I pushed myself to my feet and went to the kitchen Desiree followed me.

"Alright Clove. Tell me. What actually ended your dream?" she asked.

"An unexpected kiss," I whispered.

"Oh. Who kissed who?" she asked.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially Jett or Isabelle."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," she agreed.

"Jett admitted he liked Isabelle and kissed her. The weird thing is that they both actually like each other," I whispered.

Desiree nodded. "I will not tell those two anything. They should fall for each other because they belong together, not because someone interfered."

"I agree," I stated high-fiving her.

How will this end?

**And this ends the seventh chapter. This is probably twice the length of some chapters. So we're heading out tomorrow for our family trip. So I have a challenge for everyone that I know is possible. Can you get me to 25 to 30 reviews before I get home? I know it's possible. It happened with Broken Glass thanks to ClovelyShannonigans. Can you please get me there by the time I'm home? Please REVIEW, favorite, and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Mama's home from vacation! To all the guests that reviewed, I applaud you. You accomplished something awesome. I'm so proud. This is the next chapter. I am going to post a poll after I post this chapter. It will be about doing a third book in this series. I have total prep ready for a new book. No chapters typed but the whole plans for each chapter. I probably should of been thinking about this story but I had to make up a song for my story and I spent a lot of time on the road typing it. I really like the lyrics. Sorry about going off track there so here is chapter 8. BTW, school is starting really soon for me so updates from the start of September on for a while will be slowed down.**

**Disclaimer: Am I the owner of The Hunger Games or anything else you recognize? No. **

Chapter 8 - Big Reveal

Clove POV

It was my turn to pick up the mail. I grab the mail and shuffle through. I stop at a letter addressed to me from a music college I applied to. I went inside and dropped the rest of the mail of the counter. I then went to the living room and sat on the couch beside Jett. He leans over to see who the letter is from. He smiles as I rip the envelope open. I pull out the letter and quickly scan over it.

I've been excepted to my dream college?

I've been excepted to my dream college!

I stood up and screamed. Everyone jumped and looked at me. Jett grabbed my letter and read it he hugged me as soon as he finished with the letter. He lifted me off the ground. Isabelle and Desiree were looking at us like we were insane. Jett set me down but didn't remove his arms from hugging me. I smiled and turned to them.

"Ladies. I got into the best music school in the country," I explained as Jett lifted me up. Again.

They exchanged a look before running at us and hugging me. We smiled and laughed as we fell to the ground.

"Clove. When do you start?" Jett demanded.

I fought out of everyone's arms and scrambled to get my letter. I look at it. My smirk faded as I read when they wanted me to start. I sat on the couch.

"They want me to start at the end of this first semester," I said lowering the letter.

"Are you kidding us?" Isabelle demanded pushing herself up.

She snatched the letter out of my hand. She read it over then handed the letter to my brother and Desiree. They pushed themselves to their feet and came and hugged me.

"Are you going to go?" Desiree whispered.

"I think I have to. I really want to make it in the music world and they college can help me accomplish that," I said running from the room before I started to cry.

I fled to my room. I locked the door and grabbed my guitar. I started to play Shut Up And Dance by Victoria Duffield.

_Here we are, right back at the start_  
_You put your hand on my heart_  
_And you ask me to take you back once again_  
_I don't care cause my heart's on the dance floor_  
_And I don't wanna hear you talk anymore, don't talk anymore_

_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Baby don't say you're sorry_  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight_  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me_  
_You were wrong to cut and run_  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes_  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_  
_If you want me_  
_If you want me_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_

_Now I'm lost in the music again_  
_I don't want it to end_  
_Just let it take you away, yea take me away_  
_Baby don't talk while your heart's on the dance floor_  
_I don't wanna hear you talk anymore, don't talk anymore_

_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Baby don't say you're sorry_  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight_  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me_  
_You were wrong to cut and run_  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes_  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_  
_If you want me_

_There's so much to say, I know yesterday_  
_And that you torn me apart!_  
_But baby I know, you're sorry I know_  
_That you would never mean to break my heart_  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Baby don't say you're sorry_  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight_  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me_  
_You were wrong to cut and run_  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes_  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_  
_If you want me_  
_If you want me_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_  
_If you want me_  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_

I listened as someone pounded on my door. I couldn't face any of them. And I couldn't leave them. I was the only thing keeping them together as I group so they didn't tear each other apart. I called my mom to let her know the news. She said she will have everything sorted out. Isabelle will probably move out because the result of Jett and Isabelle living together will be them ripping each other to pieces. Desiree had told me her mom had found a place for her to move into if she wanted to. She probably would because she only moved in because I was here. Everything will change. But this could be good. I could make it in the music world. I heard someone knocking on the door. I popped to the top of the stairs. I couldn't quite see the front door. I walked down until I could see who is at the door.

Cato and Marvel.

I ran down the stairs and at Cato. He caught me when I jumped at him.

"Why are you so tall?" I asked.

"Why are you so short?" he responded. "And why isn't Jett as short as you since you are identical twins?"

"I got our mom's height and Jett managed to get out dad's height," I explained. "Now answer my question."

"I have no idea," he said tossing me over his shoulder.

He carried me into the living room and dropped me onto the couch. I ran out onto the back deck. Cato came and locked the door. He crossed his arms. I stuck my tongue out and ran onto the dock to the lake. I sat on the end. I decided I should use this time to think. I need to decide if going to this music college really is the best choice.

I really don't have time to think before two pair of strong arms lifted me up off the dock. the threw me a far ways into the water. When my head came up, I saw everyone laughing. I took a deep breath before going under the water. I swam under the dock. I knew could scare everyone. I smacked the underside off the dock. They all jumped and Jett looked under the dock. I grabbed him and pulled him into the water. I knew Cato and Marvel were the two who threw me into the water but Jett was probably the master mind behind it. I got up onto the dock and gave Cato and Marvel shoves. They toppled into the water. I also knocked Isabelle and Desiree into the water. I casually walked to the house and to my room. I needed to change.

I blow dried my hair and tied into into a high, sporty ponytail. I slipped on one of Jett's old baseball jerseys and plain denim Capri pants. I walked down the stairs grabbing some towels. I walked outside and saw everyone having fun in the water. I walked out onto the dock and set the towels on the beach. Everyone looked at me. Jett put his arms on the dock.

"Isn't that one of my old baseball jerseys?" he asked.

"You know I take a lot of your stuff that you grow out of," I smirked walking off the dock.

I sat in a wooden lounge chair on the beach. I grabbed one of the towels and set it over my legs. Everyone climbed onto the dock and came to me. I threw towels out. Everyone dried off and we went inside. Everyone quickly changed and I turned on Netflix. I looked through the movies until I found Grown Ups. We went going to watch Grown Ups 2 this weekend in theaters. I grabbed a fuzzy pillow. I fell onto the floor and cuddled up to it. Everyone came into the room and Cato picked me off the ground and cuddled me up to him on the couch.

"You're still wet," I complained pushing away.

"Just cuddle me," he said pulling in so tight, the jaws of life couldn't pry his arms off me.

"So anything new and exciting?" Marvel asked while he half tackled, half hugged Desiree.

I relaxed in Cato's arms. I thought about my new situation. I managed to squirm out of Cato's arms. I sat on the floor with my back against the wall facing everyone.

"I have a chance to go to an amazing music school but it means I need to leave the school," I sighed.

"But we're transferring to the school to be closer to you all," Cato whined.

"Well I'm leaving the school. Sorry," I stated looking down.

I got up while Cato did the same thing. I shoved him down and ran to my room. Am I truly about to lose everything I love except music? I heard someone knock.

"Princess? Can we talk?" the voice asked.

I stayed quiet not knowing who was at the door. I heard the person walk away. The next person who came was obviously Jett.

"Cloverfield Sabrina! Oh the door before I knock it down!"

"Go away Jettison! Jettison Victor! No one every wants to see your face when they're mad!" I barked.

I listened as Jett started picking the lock. I went into my closet and shut the door. When we got the house, I found a hidden room through the back of my closet. I snuck in there and turned on the light. I hope the shut door and all my clothes would prevent Jett from finding me. I walked around back there. I listened as Jett walked out of my room. I turned the light off and walked out of my closet.

"That was a close one," I said looking at my door.

"Yes. It was a close one," a voice said startling me.

I whipped around and saw Desiree and Isabelle sitting on my bed. I jumped and threw a pillow from my chair at the girls. They both managed to fall off the bed. I laughed as I picked them up by their arms.

"Ladies, I need time to think. Please. Get out," I stated brushing my ponytail over my shoulder.

The girls nodded and walked out. I decided to go back into the hidden room. I sat in a chair back there and just sat down the relax. I really need to sort everything out.

Nothing, at this moment, is coming up Clove.

**And here it is and here I am! Chapter 8 and The Other Katniss Everdeen (Me!) is home. Shattered Glass will continue now. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm updating before my brother goes to work because I have to vacuum today. I'm also doing my laundry. I'm busy quite a bit today. I might update tonight (Probably Late Tonight) but I might watch a movie my brother is nagging me to watch. And here is chapter nine before I get even more off topic. Before I go to story mode, I just want to say something I realized while writing the last chapter. It's time for me to get my priorities straight. I didn't have any major priorities for this summer but with school coming up, school becomes most important. Not counting family/friends, school comes first. Fanfiction will be losing a bit of importance. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Я не є власником Голодні ігри або що-небудь інше, ви дізнаєтеся. (It's in Ukrainian.) **

Chapter 9 - Start

Clove POV

No thanks to Desiree and Isabelle, everything is nearly packed up minus my clothes and electronics. And my school supplies. I'll also be taking my favorite blanket and pillow from my bed which I brought from home. They were already packed. I sat on a purple case I'll be using for clothes. The end of semester dance was approaching really quickly. Which also meant me leaving will be approaching quickly. I played with my infinity scarf. I was in a leopard print infinity scarf and leopard print skinny jeans. I was also in a plain grey tee. I was in black military boots. My hair was down. Desiree stood up.

"Should we go dress shopping for the dance?" she asked.

I nodded and pushed a sleeping Isabelle to the floor. She jumped and I pulled her to her feet.

We walked out to the car and drove to the mall. We went to the best dress store there. I lifted a silver, knee-length cocktail dress off the rack. I handed it to Desiree. Isabelle grabbed a dress but I didn't even look at it. I put it back on the rack and handed her an emerald dress. It was a single strapped knee-length dress with a gold belt at the natural waist.

"Green is my brother's favorite color," I said to her as I shoved the dress into her hands.

"So I should never wear green again?" she asked.

"Oh stop trying to deny it! You like my brother! Everyone knows it!" I said.

"As soon as he's tolerable, I let you know," she argued.

"You tolerate my brother because of me. Stop fighting it! Just admit you like him!" I added to my argument.

"No I don't!"

"Just go put on the dress," I sighed.

She rolled her eyes but went into the dressing room beside Desiree. Desiree popped out as soon as Isabelle shut the door. The dress looked perfect on her. I clapped my hands. Isabelle came out shortly after. They both looked perfect. Once they changed, I let them pick out my dress. I went into Desiree's change room. They shortly handed me a dress. It was a strapless dress that stopped mid calf. It was a nice lilac color. The bust and the entire skirt were tiered. It almost looked fluffy. The stomach part was lilac silk. There was also dark purple ribbon belt tied in a bow in the front. I rolled my eyes. This was the dress I picked for myself. I left it on the couch so I could try it on after. I giggled and went out of the room. The girls smiled bigger than ever. I changed back into my clothes and we went to pay. I smiled as we walked away. We headed out to the car and set our dress in the back seat. I got in the driver's side. We got to our house. We walked inside and I stopped.

"De ja vu," I whispered.

This was exactly like my dream. I ran to my room. This was insane. I picked up my glitter covered pumps. Maybe it was a vision of the future. Maybe this will be how Jett and Isabelle end up together. I think of a great song to describe them. We Found Love by Rihanna. They love each other even it has been considered hopeless.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_Now we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine_  
_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_  
_Love and life I will divide_  
_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_Now we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place _

"Singing about Isabelle and Jett?" a voice said from my door.

I whipped around and saw Desiree. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into my room. I shut the door and shushed her.

"We agreed to let them fall for each other because they're meant to be, not because we interfered," I hissed at her.

She held her hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and looked out of my door. Isabelle was sleeping on the couch and Jett was on the back deck playing guitar. We're so lucky they didn't hear Desiree.

"We're lucky they didn't hear you this time. But it isn't going to happen every time. You need to be more careful," I whispered to her.

"Whatever you say Princess," she said walking past me.

I followed her downstairs and pressed my ear to the glass door to the back deck. I could here Jett playing music but I couldn't make out the song. I grabbed pink sharpie from the container between two recliners. I drew on Isabelle's face. I stopped and looked back at Isabelle. She has tan colored skin. Her hair is a caramel color. Her hair is about shoulder length. I think it would be way longer straight. Her hair is extremely curly. Her eyelids cover eye lids cover blue eyes that look exactly like Cato's. Her appearance is so confusing until you see her parents. Her dad has blue eyes and caramel colored hair. Her mom had tan skin and extremely curly hair. She is the perfect combination of her parents.

"Clove, can you come in here?" Desiree yelled from the kitchen.

I came into the kitchen and hid behind the island. Desiree turned around but didn't me. She called me again and I jumped up. She jumped back and knocked down a pot of pasta. I didn't get sprayed but Desiree got lightly sprayed. I told her I would fix everything if she wanted to go change. She quickly went to go change and I had everything fixed. She didn't even look mad.

"I'm going to go get Jett and Isabelle for supper. By the way, don't tell Isabelle I drew on her face. Don't point it out," I said turning to go get Jett and Isabelle.

I decided to get Jett first. I told him what I told Desiree and he nodded. He went to put his guitar away while I woke up Isabelle for supper. She went to the kitchen while Jett ran down the stairs and lifted me off the ground. We went into the kitchen. Desiree and Jett looked at Isabelle at the same time. I guess they didn't expect me to have drawn on Isabelle's face as much as I did because they both burst out laughing. Jett finally set me down while Isabelle looked into a mirror. I knew I needed to run or lock Isabelle int a room until she calms down. I decided it's best to just run. I quickly get to my room and lock the door.

It's gonna fun pranking until I leave for music school.

**Hiya everyone. So I posted a new chapter today. Also, please go vote in my poll. I really can't decide. If I get no votes, it will be up to me and a lot of people probably won't like my choice either way. The poll will be open until I post chapter eleven, maybe twelve. Please, review, favorite, follow, and vote in my poll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Where did everyone go? No reviews and no one has voted in my poll? What the heck? If even one person goes and votes, that will help make the decision. Anyways, we're down to the final four chapters. I have them planned. I'll try to finish this before school starts. It will be finished. I promise that. The fire is burning to get this story done. Seriously people. Go vote in the poll. It take less than five seconds to go vote. I'm making myself mad so here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht die Hunger Games oder etwas anderes zu erkennen. (German. Be jealous.) **

Chapter 10 - Revenge Of the Belle

Clove POV

I do not feel safe right now. Isabelle has been completely calm about my prank. It really make me nervous. I brush my dark hair into a ponytail and go get my laptop from my room. I walk up to my room and to my surprise, it isn't where I left it. I walked up to Isabelle.

"What did you do to my laptop," I demanded.

"Nothing. Why would you think I did something to your laptop?" she asked.

"Clove. If you're missing your laptop, I think you need to come in here," Jett called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. Jett pulled something out of the dishwasher.

It was my laptop.

I covered my mouth and grabbed my laptop from my brother. I held it on it's side and water drained out. I was appalled. I opened my computer and tried to reboot it. It was pointless. I couldn't start up my computer. Jett came up to me and hugged me. I hugged my brother just as tightly and I started to cry. My laptop had everything on it. My pictures, my music, my school work, everything. Even picture from when we, meaning my brother, Isabelle and me, were younger. Desiree came into the kitchen and saw Jett and me hugging. She also saw I was crying.

"What's going on?' she asked.

"Someone put Clove laptop in the dishwasher and it is completely ruined," Jett explained.

"I swear to god that I wasn't the person who put Clove's laptop in the dishwasher," she said.

Isabelle came into the room. She saw what was happened and kept a straight face.

"Laptop ruined?" she stated smirking.

My eyes shot open I whipped around to look at Isabelle.

"You did this, didn't you?' I demanded while Jett held me back. "Didn't you?" I screamed.

"You deserved it for drawing on my face while I walk sleeping!" she fought back.

"Okay. Let me put what I did compared to what you did on a scale," I screamed holding out my hands. "I drew on your face while you were sleeping as a joke. You put my laptop in a dishwasher and completely destroyed it and you very well could of erased my heart drive." I yelled as I lowered the hand representing her joke while I rose the hand representing my joke. "Seems like yours is a way worst joke!" I screamed while going outside to the back deck.

"While sorry," Isabelle yelled after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. That set me off. I whipped around to face Isabelle.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough and it doesn't work! This is one of those times!" I screamed.

I whipped back around and went to the dock. I sat on the dock, cross legged, facing the water. I pulled out my phone and called Cato.

"Hey Clove. What's up?"

"Isabelle put my laptop in the dishwasher and I need someone to talk to. Get your butt here. I'm in the back. Just go around the house and you'll see me," I said hanging up.

I started to lightly sing under my breath. I was singing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. **(A/N There is no clean version. It seems obvious.) **

_I wake up every evening_  
_With a big smile on my face_  
_And it never feels out of place_  
_And you're still probably working_  
_At a nine to five pace_  
_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_  
_And where's that shiny car_  
_And did it ever get you far_  
_You never seemed so tense love_  
_I've never seen you fall so hard_  
_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where'd it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_You can't look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_  
_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song _  
_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along _  
_I hope that it puts you through hell_

"Well, who are you singing about?" Cato's deep voice startled me.

"No one," I lied.

"Isabelle?" he guessed.

I bit my lip. "Maybe."

"Cato? What are you doing here?" Jett yelled from the deck.

"Talking to Clover over here," he yelled back not taking his eyes off the water.

Jett came and sat on my other side.

"Clove. I think I know what we can do," Jett said.

"I'm not getting revenge on Isabelle," I interrupted.

Jett nodded and stood up but slipped into the water. Cato and I laughed but helped him up. He went to changed while I snuggled up to Cato.

_*The Next Day* _

"Clove! Get down here! It's an emergency!" Jett screamed.

I rolled my eyes but rolled onto my feet. I came downstairs and saw a random box on the counter.

"Jett!" I called. No response. "Jettison Victor! Where did you go?" I screamed.

No response so I went to the box. I took off the paper and opened the box. It was a new laptop. I opened it and it was already turned on. I looked over the system and saw everything was just like on my old laptop. The only difference was part of the top could pop off so you could change it. It was currently purple. I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around and saw Jett. I ran at him and hugged him.

"You think mom and dad only had one laptop for each of us? I shipped mom and dad your old laptop, they had everything transferred on to this laptop and they sent this back for you," he explained as he threw me over his shoulder. "I think you're fine," he added.

"Whatever," I said.

I placed my head on Jett's back.

What is this?

**Posted! After I post next chapter, I'm taking down the poll. Two reviews and I'll update again tonight. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yo people. Still no votes in the poll? I decided to leave it up and write a story in between this one and the possible next book in this series. Please go vote. It takes almost no time. Just please go vote. I decided to only make this a thirteen chapter story. I have a plan for another story after this. I also now know who is in my class and my class list is bitter-sweet. *Sigh* No longer in a super mood. I'm just going to start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. (Not in the mood to use other languages.) **

Chapter 11 - Birthday

Clove POV

"And my king takes your queen. Check mate," I said to Jett.

"How do you beat me every time we play chess?" he asked. "I demand a rematch!"

I hit my hand on the table. "Jett! This is getting ridiculous! This was our seventh game! Are we going to keep playing until you win?"

"Yup," he replied resetting the game.

"What are you two doing?" Isabelle demanded when she entered the kitchen.

"We are playing chess until Jett wins. And before you ask, I'm not going to let him win. Whenever I let him win and he finds out, he gets mad," I say.

"I mean why aren't you two getting ready for your birthdays tomorrow?" she asked.

"Because you know we don't like to make a big deal over our birthdays," Jett said starting the game.

"Come on. You both are about to turn 19. It's a big deal," she fought with Jett.

"Not really Princess," I said capturing one of Jett's pawns.

"Well, I will make it a bid deal! Just watch me!" she yelled walking out of the kitchen.

Desiree came into the kitchen. She looked at the chess board before looking at Jett.

"You made a fatal mood Jett. You can't win," she said whipping around.

Jett leaned back. "I quit," he said leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

"You couldn't of did the seven games ago," I asked Desiree.

"Sorry. Marvel came over and we were out back swimming," she said sitting opposite of me at the table. "So I hear you are about to turn 19."

"Ya. Jett and I are December babies," I said setting up the game.

"Well I guess it's time to celebrate," she said starting the game of chess.

"We are not making a big deal of our birthday. We stopped doing that when we were really little. We never cared about our birthday since Cephas died," I explained.

"Sorry I asked," she sighed moving a bishop.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You sounded choked up when you brought up Cephas," she sighed. "I guess he is a sensitive topic."

"Totally. I still know all the words to Cephas' favorite song," I sighed.

I got up and went to my room. I couldn't stand to think about Cephas. It was hard. To take my mind of my brother. I played Ho Hey by The Lumineers.

_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_  
_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_  
_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_  
_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Ho!) So show me family_  
_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed_  
_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_  
_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_  
_(Ho!) But I can write a song_  
_(Hey!)_

_1, 2, 3_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_  
_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him_  
_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_  
_(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town_  
_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_  
_(Ho!) And Bowery_  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me_  
_(Hey!)_

_1, 2, 3_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love – we need it now_  
_Let's hope for some_  
_So, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_  
_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(The last one)_  
_(Hey!) _

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Clove. We need to talk about tomorrow."

Isabelle.

I go to the door and open it. I lean against the frame.

"No big party. Just the four of us hanging out is good enough for me," I said walking past her.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_*The Next Day, Clove and Jett's Birthday* _

I wake up around noon. Most people would want to get up early on their birthday but Jett and I have always slept in since we never do anything for our birthday. I get up and hey dressed. I pull on some white jeans with black polka dots. I grabbed a blue tank top and grey leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of leopard print wedge booties. I tie my hair into a messy high bun. I walk downstairs. I don't see anyone and the curtains to the back deck are shut.

"That can't be a good sign," I mumbled to myself.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I went to answer it. I opened it and came face-to-face with the she-devil known as Cashmere. She was carrying two presents and I knew that couldn't be good at all. I started to shut the door but Cashmere caught it. I saw a bunch of car outside and Gloss coming up the driveway. Oh no.

"Where's this birthday party for my boy and you?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before I freaked out.

"ISABELLE!" I screamed going to the back deck.

Everyone turned to me. It was like Isabelle had invited the entire campus and they all had a plus one. Cashmere and Gloss pushed past me. I was furious. I whipped around and went back inside. Someone grabbed my waist and threw me over their shoulder. I looked and saw a head of blonde hair that wasn't Cato's. I was confused but I realized this was Gloss.

"And I've got Clove," Gloss yelled before he set me down.

I pushed through the crowd until I saw caramel colored hair that was naturally tightly curled. I grabbed a handful of it and dragged it away from the crowd. Once I released it, the head and the body turned around. Isabelle did not look pleased.

"Why?" she asked.

I crossed my arms. "I could ask you the same question."

"About what?" she demanded taking a step towards me.

"This whole thing. You know I never liked to make a big deal out of my birthday and you go and make the biggest deal out of today as you can."

"I thought it would make you happy. I'm sorry," she sighed brushing her curls off her face.

"Whatever," I said fighting through the crowd.

I snuck up around the side of the house. I went into Jett's room and sat on his bed. I looked out his window into the backyard. I could barely make out Isabelle telling everyone it was time for Jett and me to give our speeches. Jett bounded up and gave his speech. Then he called on me. Everyone looked around. No one could find me. Finally Jett opened the door to the house. Now I'm dead. I couldn't go my my hiding place in my room because I was in Jett's room and now stranded there. I heard the deck door slam and the front door open. I quickly took this time to go into the secret room through the back of my closet. I hid and took my phone out for light. I wouldn't dare turn the light on in the hidden room. I sat in a chair back there. I wonder if my mom knows about this room.

"Come on Clove! Get your butt out here! Someone call her!" Jett was screaming from my room.

I quickly put my phone on silent. I did not want to get found and I did not want anyone to know about this secret room. Especially not Jett. That would be terrible. Jett knows everything about me except a few things. This room was one of them. I heard Jett leave and slam my door. This shook my room. I decide to spend the rest of my birthday in this little room by myself. Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Isabelle.

"Hey Princess. How's the party you threw?" I asked.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"Why?"

"This party is for you too! We can't cut the cakes or have presents opened without one of the birthday people!"

"Well all I wanted for my birthday was a lazy day with my twin and my best friends."

"Well-"

"Why couldn't we just do that?"

"Because I wanted to do something special!"

"Well today isn't about what you want. It's about what my brother and I want. And we both wanted today to be like any other day but with cake!"

"Where are you?"

I stay silent. I then take a deep breath and sneeze. I drop my phone and in wrecks. It turns off so I have no light and Isabelle was disconnected. Crap. I decide to turn the light on. I get my phone and turn the light off. I go to the party and tap Jett's shoulder.

"I need your phone," I tell him.

He hands me his phone and turns back to his conversation. He turns back to me and I run inside. I call our mom and she promises I'll get my new phone either later today or tomorrow. I turn around and she Jett towering over me. I thrust his phone into his hand and jump onto his back. We go out to the party.

_*Hours Later* _

Okay. That party was too much. Right now, I'm sitting at the island eating cake right off of my cake. Isabelle came into the room.

"Well?"

"Well what? You ignored mine and my brother's suggestions for our birthday. It was too much. It was good but too over the top."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just being a Debby Downer. I guess our birthday is just a sign of how soon I'm leaving."

Isabelle came and sat with me. "Don't think about it. Just be happy we're still together for now," she said hugging me.

I hugged her back. Once we released, I twisted one of her curls around my finger. It was so weird. But I feel like I shoulder be concerned. I'm losing everyone for this. I cut myself a piece of cake and head to my room. I set my cake on my desk. I flop onto my bed. I then realize that my cake is too far away. I get up and put it on my nightstand. I face plant then roll onto my back. I eat cake while I think about everything that just happened. The party, my talk with Isabelle and how I'm just about gone to music school. Maybe I will be famous.

Maybe everything isn't as it seems.

**Here it is. Please review, favorite, follow, and vote in my poll. Two reviews and I update again tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay. I know if I said I got two reviews, I would update again twice yesterday but I lost the both TVs (upstairs and downstairs) so I watched a movie on my laptop. I wasn't paying attention to fanfiction. I checked right before I went to bed and I saw I had two reviews. I had to go to bed but I felt pretty bad. Sorry. Anyways, this is the second last chapter. Sorry again. I'm doing another story then maybe I'll right a third book into this series. I'm leaving the poll up for now. Please go vote in it. I only have one vote. I'm starting to rant. Here is the chapter to stop my rant.**

**Disclaimer: Jeg eier ikke Hunger Games eller noe annet du kjenner. (Norwegian. Mama's back to using other languages.) **

Chapter 12 - The End of Semester Bender Party

Clove POV

It time for the party. So not happy about this. Tomorrow I leave for music school. I sit in the chair at my desk doing my makeup while Isabelle straightened my hair. Desiree stood behind Isabelle and was pinning her crazy curls half up leaving half down. I think Desiree is leaving her hair with it's natural slight curl and down. We all changed once our hair and makeup was done. I slipped on my pumps and grabbed some silver string earrings with black diamonds. I walked to the stairs before I slipped of my glitter covered pumps to go downstairs. Isabelle, Desiree, and Jett were sitting down waiting for me. We went out to Jett's car. I made Isabelle sit in the front with Jett. I texted Cato and Marvel to come to the dance. They said they were going to be there anyways. We pulled up to the dance and I quickly dragged Desiree with me to find Cato and Marvel. We found them looking really uncomfortable while Cashmere flirted with them. Desiree looked mad and dragged Marvel away from Cashmere. Cashmere looked grouchy but turned her full attention to Cato. He started backing up until his back was against a wall and Cashmere was almost pressed against him. That set me off. First, Cato is dating me. Second of all, Cashmere is dating my twin brother. I march up to Cato's side. He instantly sees me and puts his arms over my shoulders. Cashmere glares at me.

"Hi Cato. Hey Cashmere, why don't you go flirt with your boyfriend instead of mine?" I told her shooing her off.

She turned on her heels and walked off to find Jett. Cato pulled me into a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. I was getting uncomfortable. She reminds me of Glimmer. So annoying. Almost an exact copy of that creep," he stated holding me even tighter.

"Well that would be because Glimmer is our cousin," Gloss said coming up to us.

I shared a glance with Cato. Oh crap. We just bagged on his cousin and he listened to us. This can't be good.

"Don't worry. We hate her too," Gloss smiled.

We both released our breaths. I hugged Gloss. I knew he would be kind enough not to tell Glimmer or Cashmere what we said.

"Alright everyone. We have our first performer for tonight. With special request from a very amazing person, the first performers are Clove, Desiree, and Isabelle," Cashmere stated through gritted teeth as she dropped the microphone.

I got out of Cato's grasp and met Isabelle and Desiree on the stage. I sat at the piano. We were going to sing Blah Blah Blah but I picked a song I I know we all know the words to and I knew it would be a big hit with the crowd. I started to play And We Danced by Macklemore.

_And we danced, and we cried_  
_And we laughed and had a really really really good time_  
_Take my hand, let's have a blast_  
_And remember this moment for the rest of our lives_  
_Our lives, our lives, our lives, our lives_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_  
_'Cause tonight's the night_  
_Am I right?_

_Dance!_

_Feels like night for a party_  
_My nature so naughty_  
_There's a knock on the door, it's the neighbors_  
_Quit cock blocking_  
_We're having a ho-down, you hoe's down?_  
_Don't let me pull my hose out_  
_'Cause it's big, long, pink, strong_  
_And known to dance like all night long_  
_Grab my hand, play this song_  
_DJ save my life, come on_  
_Leave your fear, back off the wall_  
_Free of beat and pussy pop_  
_If you don't have a pussy_  
_Pop a cock into a booty_  
_To a booty_

_And we danced, and we cried_  
_And we laughed and had a really really really good time_  
_Take my hand, let's have a blast_  
_And remember this moment for the rest of our lives_

_I am not, I am not going to stand on the wall_  
_I will dance, I will dance, I will break that ass off_  
_And I see you in the corner, corner looking so small_  
_Doing the robot like if I die tonight at least I went hard_  
_I will not, I will not give a damn who watches me_  
_I will live, I will live liberate the fox in me_  
_I will be the disco ball, freak and give my all_  
_To whatever girl's booty I'm freaking on_  
_I'm not skeeting nah, it's just freaking hot_  
_Alright I skeeted_  
_I will not be a mannequin_  
_The ego banish it_  
_The roof's on fire_  
_Let's burn down the Vatican_  
_I will moon walk to Pluto in honor of Michael Jackson_  
_In heaven he'll be saying that man is tight at dancing_  
_RIP to the king, Michael Jackson, we learned it all from you_  
_Dedicate this to the dance floor_  
_Party up the sorrow 'til tomorrow morning happens_  
_We pledge allegiance to the DJ put your hands up_

_And we danced, and we cried_  
_And we laughed and had a really, really, really good time_  
_Take my hand, let's have a blast_  
_And remember this moment for the rest of our lives_

_You see me looking at you from that bar right over there_  
_But your friends are huddled up and they are hating on a player_  
_I just want to dance with you, get on the back of you_  
_Tip tap the boots, extract the truth_  
_Da-Dance with you, get on the back of you_  
_Da-Dance dance dance_  
_Awesome_

_Oh-ee, oh-ee, oh_  
_Oh-ee, oh-ee, oh_

_Hey-oh, hey-oh_  
_Hey-oh, hey-oh_

_Uh-ah-ba-bo_  
_Uh-ah-ba-bo_

_Zib-oh-da-we-bab-ba-dap-bop-bop_  
_Zib-oh-da-we-bab-ba-dap-bop-bop_

_And we danced, and we cried_  
_And we laughed and had a really really really good time_  
_Take my hand, let's have a blast_  
_And remember this moment for the rest of our lives _

The crowd was going crazy. We left the stage and I jumped into Cato's arms. He held me tight. I watched Jett take the stage. He said he had a special announcement. He called Cashmere up. I ran and grabbed a king size can of grape crush and an ice cream cone. Jett grabbed Cashmere's hands and looked into her eyes.

"There is something I've wanted to say for a while. And I think I should do it my sister's way," he said looking at me.

I tossed him the can of grape crush, which I have been shaking, and he sprayed it all over Cashmere's perfect dress, her perfect face, and her perfect hair. She was in a white dress that reached the floor. It looked exactly like the dress in my dream except for it was short in my dream. While he was spraying her I pushed to the front of the crowd. Once the can was empty, I hand him the ice cream cone. He smashed it on her golden waves.

"Cashmere. You are evil. You hold grudges. I haven't liked you in a while ever since you tried to destroy one of my friend's lives. You can go die in a whole. There is nothing more to say other than we're through," Jett said hopping off the stage.

I grabbed Isabelle and pushed her forward. Everyone cleared a road to Isabelle. Jett spotted her. Her walked down the lane towards her. She tried to leave but everyone was keeping her boxed in. Jett walked up to Isabelle and pushed her curls behind her.

"Isabelle. I know you like me. And you know I like you back. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Isabelle looked stunned. She was taking deep breaths. She couldn't look Jett in the eyes. She finally looked into his eyes. She leaned forward looking like she was about to slap Jett. Jett tried to prepare for impact but she ended up putting her hand on the back of her head and pulled him forward and kissed him. Everyone cheered. I decided to break up the awkward kissing. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks and they stopped kissing.

"I knew you two would stop arguing long enough to admit you like each other," I smiled.

Isabelle hugged me while Jett kissed my temple. I wove everyone to go back to partying. Cashmere had fled up the stair humiliated she had lost Jett to Isabelle. I followed her upstairs to see how she was doing. I watched her run into a room and I followed her. She was sitting on her bed crying.

"Hey Cashmere," I said quietly.

Cashmere looked at me and her eyes flashed red with anger. She stood up and grabbed me by the top of my dress.

"You are responsible for this! Aren't you?" she demanded.

"Responsible for what?" I demanded.

"For the pop and ice cream, for Jett leaving me for your best friend, for my life being over!" she yelled before she shoved me into a cabinet.

Everything went fuzzy because I hit my head. I heard the door open and I saw people I assumed to be Jett, Cato, Marvel, Isabelle, and Desiree. The boys went to Cashmere and the girls came to my side. I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I saw Cashmere getting shoved somewhere that looked like a closet and a chair being stuck under the handle. I think it was Cato who lifted me up bridal style. We left the party scene and went outside.

That's when I blacked out.

...

I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling. So I'm in my room. I see everyone who I think helped me after my head went fuzzy either sitting looking at the ground or pacing. I sat up and everyone looked at me.

"You okay Clove?" Jett asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"Fine but everything that happened after I hit my head on the cabinet is pretty fuzzy," I explained.

But there is something I do know. Everything fell perfect into place.

Right before I leave.

**Posted and updated. There ****is one chapter left. Please review, favorite, follow, and go vote in the poll.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay. I'm preparing myself for crying. This is the final chapter of Shattered Glass. At the rate of my poll, I will be writing Glass Shards, the final book in this series. I am not writing a fourth book as of this moment because I'll be using Glass Shards as my way to wrap this series up. I have other plans for stories. Sorry for updating so late but I decided it would be interesting to see how people react to the wait. Please go vote in my poll if you haven't! Only one person voted! Alright. And I just got home from Grown Ups 2. Alexander Ludwig was in it! I didn't know it but it was a pleasant surprise. Here is the final chapter of *Gulp* Shattered Glass.**

**Disclaimer: Αν δεν έχετε μάθει ακόμα, δεν είμαι κύριος του Hunger Games ή οτιδήποτε άλλο αναγνωρίζουν. Πήρε αυτό; Ναι; Όχι; (Greek) **

Chapter 13 - Is This Goodbye?

Clove POV

Today's the day. I pack the rest of my clothes into a purple suitcase. I zipped it shut and pulled it to the door. I looked back into my room. It was exactly how it was before I moved in and unpacked all my stuff. I pulled my suitcase out and shut the door. Both Isabelle and Desiree have new places they are moving into and Cato and Marvel are taking the rooms Isabelle and I are moving out of. They both are paying rent with Jett. I couldn't stop my racing mind. Cato was standing at the top of the stairs. He took my suitcase and took it out front. There was a limo here to take me to my music college. Cato set the final suitcase in the trunk. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Is this really it? I guess I'm leaving. I feel my eyes watering up. I quickly wrap my arms around Foxface.

"I'm going to miss you Foxface," I whispered to her.

"I'll miss you too. Just please don't cry. You're going to make me cry," she sighed.

I pulled away. Desiree's eyes looked moister than usual. She looked ready to cry.

"And you better not cry until I'm gone. I don't want to start crying until I'm gone," I smiled.

I looked at Marvel. I hugged him too.

"Mr. Crazy, stay insane but just remember one thing. I can still come here and kill you if you break Desiree's heart. Treat her right but don't stop being you. Just be warned Marvel. I'll miss you crazy," I said lightly smacking the back of his head while I pulled away.

I turned at Isabelle. I ran at her and we embraced tighter than we ever have.

"Belle. Let's talk. Being separated from you for school was really hard. But being with you has been amazing. Believe you being apart will such. I better hear from you everyday or at least every other day. I'll miss you, Belly Flop," I sighed

"Even though I don't want to have to explain the nickname, and I know everyone will ask about it after you leave, but I'll be too busy missing you to care. I better hear from you and you better not forget me when you're famous," she said pushing on the tip of my nose.

I slapped her hand away before looking at Cato. I ran at him and launched into him arms. He caught me and tipped me so her was holding me by my waist and my legs. I sat up and looked at him.

"You, my dear, are not breaking up with me. We should try a long distance relationship. I'm really going to miss you. I love you. Don't forget me and I won't forget you. Got it?" I said looking Cato in the eye.

"I won't forget you. I better hear from you. Love you and I'll miss you," he said kissing me.

He set me down. I looked at my brother I could feel myself already crying before I got into my brother's arms.

"Jett, Jett, Jettison. You are almost literally half of me. I will miss you most of all. You better text me and call me. I love you and I'm really going to miss you. You're a big part of my world. Stay in touch," I said crying onto my brother's shoulder.

"Clover, stop crying, you're tougher than this. I am really going to miss you. Just remember not to forget any of us when you're famous," he said to me.

I smiled and slapped my brother. I looked at the limo. It was time to go. I hugged everyone one more time. I kissed Cato square on the lips. I walked to the limo. I looked at everyone one more time before I got in the limo. I sat inside and the driver shut the door. I played with my charm bracelet. I now had addition charms from everyone from my former crew. The bracelet was so full. I even had a sibling charm with my brother. I think everyone else had their charm on like a necklace or like a key chain. I stood up and looked out the sunroof. I wove and everyone wove back. I sat back down. I started humming to the song playing on the radio. I was making my dream come true. This was amazing. Yet it was sad. Everything will change.

Everything is different.

I couldn't smile bigger at my opportunity.

But I will miss everyone until Jett throws the big school reunion.

Everything is perfect even though I'll miss everyone.

THE END

**So at this rate I will write a third book but still keep voting. Please review and favorite. ****I love you all and please keep reading while I keep writing.**


End file.
